Coin operated boy
by Cat'ssss
Summary: Song ficOS. Coin operated boy,des Dresden Dolls. Lors d’une sortie à Pré au lard, Harry surprend son maître des potions dans une boutique peu recommandable de l’impasse du furoncle. Le courageux Gryffondor décide d’enquêter pour savoir ce qu'il y a acheté


**Coin operated boy**

**Résumé** : Song fic. OS. Coin operated boy, une chanson des Dresden Dolls. Lors d'une sortie à Pré au lard, Harry surprend son maître des potions à faire des achats dans une boutique peu recommandable de l'impasse du furoncle. Notre courageux Gryffondor décide d'enquêter pour savoir à quoi ils pourront lui servir.

**Couple** : SSHP

**Rating** : R, NC-17

**Auteur** : Cat's

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi tout à JKR,(les persos, le pognon) à part les idées tordues de ce OS et cette prose, bonne ou mauvaise à vous de voir.

**Avertissement** : Slash : décrit une relation homosexuelle. Homophobes allez donc voir ailleurs. Rating R, description explicite de cette relation. Cœurs sensibles, yeux chastes s'abstenir.

**Note préliminaire** : Première fic, OS. Une idée piquée sournoisement à Julie. Pour l'anniversaire de Myschka. Qui l'a « négocié », quoique faudrait quand même qu'on revoie la définition de ce mot ensemble. Ca m'apprendra à être pauvre et faible. Soyez indulgents s'il vous plait. menton qui tremble. Merci à Baddy qui a eu le courage de corriger mes fautes, pour son aide en général et pour l'impasse du furoncle, rendons à César ce qui appartient à César, ou un truc comme ça.

Un samedi matin comme les autres, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, Draco Malfoy se passait une troisième couche de gel dans les cheveux, Ron avalait sa dixième tartine, Hermione lisait attentivement un manuel détaillé sur les créatures magiques d'Amazonie (ceux du sud ouest, latitude 42°, longitude 56°). Le Lord Noir conspirait dans son coin, les sorciers et sorcières du monde entier « flippaient leurs mères grave ». Mais aujourd'hui rien ne pourrait venir gâcher l'énième sortie à Pré au Lard. Non, RIEN. Ce fut le ventre plein et le cœur léger comme dans un joli poème que les élèves quittèrent la grande salle pour leur super virée.

Mais le sort, ou plutôt le mauvais sort voulut que l'un des accompagnateurs de cette sortie soit Severus Snape, professeur de potion, homme rythmant la journée des Gryffondors par des points en moins et des heures de retenues dans les cachots froids et humides. Oui, les élèves le détestaient, mais sûrement pas autant que lui pouvait les détester. Un en particulier.

Harry Potter, survivant et sauveur du monde sorcier, qui, soit dit en passant n'avait rien sauvé du tout pour le moment. Mais peu importe. Elève suffisant, obséquieux, sûrement le pire élève de son cours après Neville Londubat, des yeux d'un vert hypnotisant sous ses affreuses lunettes, un corps à damner un saint (et Snape était loin d'en être un) un cul à… Nooooonnn ! Pas ça ! Pas encore. Potter est un être abjecte, un petit cu... non con, oui c'est ça un petit con. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à lui. Mais bientôt, oui bientôt il serait débarrassé de cette tension quotidienne, de ces pensées érotiques. Il ne lui manquait plus que quelques ingrédients et finis les rêves mouillés, les heures de colles juste pour pouvoir l'avoir rien qu'à lui, c'en serait fini de tout ça, de Potter.

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible que le sort s'acharne sur lui comme ça ! Une journée, une toute petite et misérable journée par mois de tranquillité ! C'est trop demander ? Non ! Mais il fallait que le seul jour où il pouvait se détendre, oublier les cours, la guerre, il fallait que ce jour là soit ponctué par les apparitions intempestives et non désirées de ce bâtard graisseux de Snape ! Comme si le voir à Poudlard ne suffisait pas à lui pourrir la vie ! Une corde, une corde ! Son immunisation contre Voldemort pour une corde ! Et comment Mac Go pouvait elle le laisser veiller sur eux alors qu'il était l'assassin de Voldemort ? Bon pas tout à fait. Le testament du directeur précisait bien que Snape avait agi à sa demande. Mais quand même ! Merde ! Ce type lançait des AK avec autant de facilité que Ron s'avalait un poulet aux groseilles !

_Tiens justement le voilà. Cet espèce de… _

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de regarder par-dessus son épaule sans arrêt ?

_Oui, il y a des gens autour de vous professeur. C'est normal à l'extérieur d'un cachot. Ce sont des êtres humains, ils ne vous feront pas de mal, soyez sans crainte. _

Hey ! Où est-ce qu'il allait comme ça ?

L'impasse du furoncle?

Harry prit la décision de la suivre, juste pour être certain qu'il ne préparait pas un mauvais coup. Comment ça il venait juste de se plaindre qu'il le voyait trop et il ferait mieux d'en profiter pour aller boire une biéraubeurre tranquillement ?

Figurez vous que Harry Potter avait un monde à sauver, LUI et qu'il valait mieux pour le bien de tous qu'il surveille cet homme, rien à voir avec le fait de satisfaire sa curiosité, idée tout bonnement ridicule.

**oOoOo**

Snape marchait rapidement le long de l'impasse du furoncle et s'engouffra tout en jetant un œil derrière lui dans un magasin à la devanture austère. Harry, de son coté avait enfilé sa cape d'invisibilité pour pouvoir suivre discrètement son professeur. L'enseigne du magasin indiquait qu'on y trouvait des ouvrages rares et des ingrédients pour potion tout aussi rares.

« _Illégaux plutôt »_ pensa Harry.

Ce dernier, ne voyant personne dans la boutique poussa la porte, sans oublier de lancer un sort d'insonorisation sur le corbeau-sonnette.

Charmant.

Le magasin était constitué, mis à part de centimètres de poussières accumulée, et de toiles d'araignées qui devaient, d'après leurs tailles appartenir à des descendantes d'Aragog, de diverses étagères et armoires branlantes et était éclairé à l'aide de bougies noires, dont la cire fondue recouvrait chaque meuble.

Charmant et cosy donc.

Harry avança vers le fond du magasin où se trouvait un rideau de velours rouge sang, sûrement pour le différencier des murs noirs de crasse afin que le propriétaire du magasin ne sa casse pas le nez en pensant entrer dans sa réserve. L'intrépide jeune homme jeta un œil à travers un des nombreux trous du rideau mangé aux mites. Son professeur de potion était en discussion avec ce qu'il supposait être le propriétaire du magasin, un petit homme voûté, « le cheveu rare », et aussi poussiéreux que sa boutique. Les deux hommes chuchotaient malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter les soupçons de Harry sur la légalité des articles que vendait cet homme et sur les bonnes intentions de Snape en les achetant. L'homme lui tendit un bocal contenant des herbes, et un paquet taché de ce que Harry identifia comme étant du sang. Snape donna une forte somme à l'homme, du moins la taille plutôt conséquente de la bourse le laissait penser. Il laissa sortir le professeur de potion et se faufila derrière lui avant que la porte du magasin ne se referme. Il observa l'homme retourner rapidement vers la rue principale de Pré au lard, ses achats cachés sous sa robe. Décidément, Snape complotait quelque chose et Harry comptait bien découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

**oOoOo**

De retour à Poudlard Harry alla directement dans la grande salle rejoindre Ron et Hermione pour dîner. Il s'attendait naturellement à subir un interrogatoire en règle de la part de ses camarades pour son absence lors de la sortie.

« Harry ! Alors où était-tu ? On t'a attendu des heures chez Mme Rosmerta mais tu n'es jamais venu. » dit Hermione.

« Ch'est vrai cha où t'étais ? » demanda Ron entre deux morceaux de rôti de veau.

Harry hésitait encore à donner les vraies raisons de son absence à ses amis. Pas qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance pour garder le secret, ou qu'il ne les pensait pas capables de l'aider, mais il savait que Hermione allait encore lui dire qu'il faisait une fixette sur Snape, que cet homme était de leur coté et bla et bla et bla…Elle essaierait de le dissuader d'enquêter sur lui. Non, pour le moment, tant qu'il n'aurait pas une preuve de ses mauvaises intentions il agirait seul.

« J'ai été me promener du coté de la cabane hurlante, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. » En voyant le regard d'Hermione, Harry comprit qu'elle n'était pas entièrement convaincue par son excuse, mais peu importe, la jeune fille ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet et c'était tout ce qui importait.

**oOoOo**

Dans les cachots Severus Snape coupait, hachait, broyait, bref il préparait une potion.

Harry, lui, attendit que ses camarades de chambre se soient endormis pour enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité et aller faire une ballade nocturne du coté des cachots. Oui il aimait se promener la nuit dans des lieus froids, sombres et humides. Comment ça « pas crédible » ? Et vous pensez peut être que passer son enfance à vivre dans un placard ne laisse pas de trace ? C'est du moins ce qu'il essaierait de faire croire à Rusard si, malgré ses précautions, il devait l'attraper au détour d'un couloir. Bien sur cette promenade défiant toutes les règles nocturnes de Poudlard avait pour but de découvrir l'utilité des ingrédients que Snape avait acheté le matin même.

Quand Harry arriva devant la porte des appartements de son professeur il se doutait bien qu'entrer ne serait pas chose facile, voire même impossible. Mais l'ingéniosité d'un Gryffondor est sans limite. C'est pour cette raison que la première chose que Harry fit fut de regarder par le trou de la serrure.

Severus Snape semblait nerveux, ses gestes étaient fébriles, il transpirait et semblait sur le point d'exploser. Harry aperçut le bocal d'herbes qu'il avait vu dans la boutique et tenta de mémoriser cette image, afin de chercher plus tard ce que pouvaient être ces herbes. Mais il y avait plus intéressant. Snape avait pris le paquet taché de sang et déballait ce qu'il contenait. Non ! Une langue de dragon. Si ça c'était pas du produit illicite !

Si Charlie était là il ferait probablement une attaque. Lorsqu'on utilise un produit illicite pour fabriquer une potion, en toute logique elle doit l'être également.

Lorsque Snape jeta la langue dans le chaudron une fumée bleue s'en échappa. Il marmonna quelque chose que Harry ne put entendre et mit les herbes dans la potion, une fumée verte s'en échappa comme la vapeur d'une cocotte minute. Mais si voir Snape jeter une langue de Dragon était étrange, voire même stressant, alors voir ce même Snape prendre un bouquet de Tournesols, en caresser les feuilles, leur parler avant de les jeter dans le chaudron, était non seulement étrange mais carrément effrayant. Une langue de dragon ne jurait pas avec le personnage, mais des fleurs…

Une fumée où se mêlait le rouge, l'orange et le jaune s'échappa doucement du chaudron. Harry crut apercevoir un rictus sur les lèvres de son professeur, qui s'étira avant de se diriger vers ce qui semblait être sa chambre. Ne le voyant pas revenir Harry en déduit qu'il avait fini ce qu'il avait à faire et fit demi tour en direction des dortoirs des Gryffondors. Il n'en apprendrait pas plus ce soir, ce n'était pas plus mal, il avait une longue journée de recherches qui l'attendait le lendemain.

**oOoOo**

Harry, au grand étonnement d'Hermione fut un des premiers élèves dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avala rapidement de quoi tenir jusqu'à midi et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

« Harry où vas-tu si vite ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je vais travailler les potions à la bibliothèque. Les aspics arrivent à grand pas, et il faut que je rattrape mon niveau pour avoir un O, sinon adieu la formation d'Aurors pour moi. »

« C'est bien que tu soit décidé à travailler un peu. Tu veux un peu d'aide ? »

« Non merci Hermi. Ca ira, et tu as du travail toi aussi avec tes options en plus. Je te croiserai sûrement à la bibliothèque. J'y vais à tout à l'heure ! »

« A plus tard, bosse bien ! »

Il n'en revenait pas de la facilité qu'il avait à mentir. Il fallait dire que les années précédentes à Poudlard lui avaient permis de s'entraîner. Lui et ses amis passaient leur temps à cacher aux professeurs et aux autres élèves ce qu'ils faisaient. Certes pour lutter contre Voldemort, cacher Sirius aussi, l'existence de l'ordre du Phoenix. Tiens d'ailleurs, c'étaient ces mêmes professeurs et les membres de l'ordre qui lui demandaient de mentir pour la bonne cause. Alors si l'on considérait qu'enquêter sur Snape était une bonne cause puisque c'était pour protéger les sorciers et sorcières, il n'avait donc pas à s'en vouloir de mentir.

Logique imparable.

Non il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir, hein ?

Arrivé dans la bibliothèque Harry fonça tout droit vers la section potions, sous-section herbes, rayon herbes rares. Et si il avait été plus souvent à la bibliothèque, et de plus dans la section potion, il aurait su d'avance ce qui l'attendait et n'aurait pas eu à s'agripper aux étagères pour éviter de faire une syncope devant le monceau de livres sur le sujet. Après avoir pris quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits et faire une séance d'auto persuasion, qui consistait à se répéter inlassablement : « Ce n'est pas insurmontable je trouverais cette herbe, ce n'est pas insurmontable je trouverais cette herbe » ; Harry pris une dizaine de livres sur les étagères, ceux ayant apparemment le plus d'illustrations, vu que la seule piste avait était l'image de cette plante. Plante ou herbe ? Un truc vert qui pousse dans la nature quoi.

Des heures, il avait passé des heures dans cette bibliothèque, et pas la moindre trace de cette herbe. Et il en avait vu, de tout les continents, des sauvages, des cultivées en serre, des hybrides, mais celle de ce foutu bocal non ! Et demain il aurait à peine le temps de continuer à chercher, et il y avait encore l'utilisation de la langue de dragon et des tournesols à trouver. Pour le moment il avait besoin de dormir.

**oOoOo**

Severus Snape se réveilla en sueur le corps secoué de spasmes.

Il avait encore rêvé de Potter et avait joui dans son sommeil sans même se toucher.

Il ne se passait plus une nuit sans qu'il rêve de Potter, de son corps, Potter sous la douche, Potter nu dans le lac de Poudlard, Potter à genoux devant lui.

Il était fatigué, extenué même. Son sommeil était sans cesse perturbé par des images érotiques de ce foutu gosse. Parce que Potter était un gosse, un gamin, un élève. Il ne devait pas penser à lui de cette façon.

Mais depuis un an c'était ce qu'il faisait. Bien sûr au début, il ne pensait pas à un Potter nu et soumis à ses désirs. Non, au début il avait juste eu du respect pour cet enfant qui combattait le Lord Noir. Qui continuait à vivre et à se battre malgré la perte des gens qu'il aimait. Il avait aussi eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras quand ses yeux reflétaient sa fatigue, sa tristesse. Et il l'avait admiré, même s'il aurait préféré à l'époque faire une partie à trois avec Rusard et miss teigne plutôt que de l'avouer, il l'avait admiré quand Potter ne l'avait pas tué lors de leur rencontre après le décès de Dumbledore au début des vacances d'été. Lui l'aurait fait à sa place, la colère aurait pris le dessus sur sa raison.

Et à la rentrée son regard sur Harry avait changé, il était devenu un homme, et un homme bien fait de sa personne. Grand, toujours fin, mais musclé par les entraînements de Quidditch et au combat. Et ces yeux, ce vert, il aurait tellement voulu savoir si cette couleur changeait quand il prenait du plaisir.

Mais Potter était un gosse, un adolescent, un jeune homme, non il ne devait pas essayer de se trouver des excuses pour se laisser aller à espérer que Potter veuille de lui un jour. Il était un vieux professeur, un ancien Mangemort, un assassin, un être abject. Potter ne le verrait jamais autrement. Et de toute façon Potter était hétéro, il aimait les filles. Severus se faisait l'effet d'être une vielle folle, un vieil homo sujet aux fantasmes.

Mais malgré ça, malgré toutes ces bonnes raisons de ne pas penser à lui, des images de Potter lui venaient de nouveau à l'esprit, et il se caressa en imaginant que c'était ses mains à lui qui le faisaient, et il se détesta pour cela, il se détestait chaque jour un peu plus…

**oOoOo**

Harry avait mal dormi. Et autant qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais passé une si mauvaise nuit. Même ses cauchemars avec Voldychou en personnage principal n'étaient pas aussi horribles.

C'était à prévoir, passer toute sa journée à regarder des illustrations de plantes et herbes diverses, il fallait qu'il en rêve. Toute la nuit il s'était fait tour à tour attaquer par des plantes carnivores à bulbe doré, des pousses pierre à feuille roses. Il s'était retrouvé de la taille d'un lilliputien, perdu dans une forêt d'orties de Bulgarie (les plus urticants existant sur cette terre).

Et parce qu'un adolescent qui se respecte fait au moins un rêve érotique chaque nuit, ce rêve le mettait en scène avec des fleurs de montagne du Tibet, pourvues d'un pistil ressemblant à une langue, en plus long, des agilus-linguina, ou langues agiles, utilisées pour des potions aphrodisiaques. Il n'en fallait pas plus à un adolescent pour que son imagination explose, d'ailleurs ces fleurs étaient faites pour ça.

Ce fut donc sur ce rêves ô combien érotique mais très déstabilisant que le survivant se réveilla. Et dire que le premier cours était celui de potion, deux heures entourées de Serpentards, et surtout de Snape. Il n'en était plus à un cauchemar près.

**oOoOo**

Severus Snape arriva dans sa salle de cours, ces fichus élèves étaient déjà là.

Il entra en claquant la porte, se dirigea en trombe vers son bureau, sa robe volant sur son passage. Cette arrivée fit tomber un silence de mort dans la salle. La nuit qu'il avait passée l'avait mis de méchante humeur, ça combiné avec son manque de sommeil, Severus avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Et cela se voyait sur son visage, crispé, ses yeux étaient encore plus noirs que d'habitude, et son corps tout entier était tendu.

« Interrogation, une heure, les différentes utilisations de la bave de limace du Nicaragua dans les potions ! Et essayez de ne pas me rendre des travaux pitoyables comme vous en avez l'habitude ! » cracha-t-il.

On aurait dit que Snape aboyait et était prêt à mordre. Les élèves prirent leurs plumes, leurs parchemins, et débutèrent leur devoir en restant en alerte, faisant attention à chacun de leurs gestes pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du professeur.

Oh que cette journée s'annonçait difficile ! Comment avait-t-il pu choisir un sujet pareil ? Les limaces du Nicaragua. Harry savait qu'elles servaient pour guérir des plaies provoquées par certaines plantes, mais à part ça… Cinq minutes pour écrire ce qu'il en savait et Harry levait déjà les yeux de sa feuille pour observer la classe. Hermione grattait son parchemin à la vitesse d'un attrapeur pendant une coupe du monde de Quidditch, Ron tentait vainement de copier sur elle, toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel passaient sur le visage de Neville, et Draco Malfoy avait un épi. Un épi ? Mais mouhahaha, Malfoy, gelman avait un épi ! Harry tentait de cacher son sourire derrière sa plume.

Sale gosse ! Qu'est ce qu'il allait encore pouvoir lui pondre comme devoir ?

Ce serait pitoyable comme d'habitude. Une interrogation d'une heure pour pouvoir être tranquille, se reposer un peu, et l'observer, non pas l'observer !

Enfin juste quelques instants alors...

Severus avait envie de passer sa main dans les cheveux noirs en bataille, ils avaient l'air si doux. Qu'est ce que… ?

Non pas ça en plus !

Harry caressait ses lèvres avec sa plume, ses lèvres pleines, si rouges…

Maintenant Severus se demandait quelles sensations cela provoquerait que de tenir ses cheveux pendant que ses lèvres… non du calme !

Trop tard. Il avait une érection, mais fort heureusement, les robes de sorciers étaient idéales pour cacher ce genre de problèmes. Il vit Harry lever le nez de sa copie. Le gosse avait déjà fini son devoir. Evidemment, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des progrès. Il le voyait observer la classe, et sourire en regardant Malfoy.

Ce sourire… Malfoy ? Sourire ? Comment ça ? Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

« Potter qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire de la sorte ? Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor et une heure de colle, ce soir, vingt heures pour avoir rêvassé lors d'une interrogation ! Retournez à votre copie ! »

_« Sale con_ ! » C'est ce que Harry avait immédiatement pensé quand Snape avait annoncé son heure de colle.

Oui un sale con !

Il s'acharnait constamment sur lui. Harry devait faire un effort et rester cordial alors qu'il avait tué Dumbledore. Mais pour l'épisode de la pensine, qui n'avait été qu'un malheureux incident, et parce que le père de Harry l'avait malmené durant sa jeunesse Snape faisait contre toute logique un transfert sur Harry et lui menait une vie infernale. Une heure de plus à passer avec cet espèce de… hey ! Mais ce n'était pas si mal que ça en y réfléchissant bien ! Avec un peu de chance Snape lui ferait nettoyer les cachots, la réserve, et Harry pourrait faire avancer son enquête.

**oOoOo**

Le professeur de potion se rendait bien compte qu'il avait fait ça par pure jalousie, Harry ne devait pas regarder un autre en souriant. Voilà qu'il l'appelait par son prénom maintenant. Qu'est ce que cela lui ferait de l'entendre prononcer, soupirer, crier son prénom ? Il s'arrêta là dans ses réflexions, il était vingt heures, le gosse était bizarrement ponctuel et frappait à la porte.

« Entrez ! » dit-il d'une voix aussi glaciale que possible après avoir eu de telles pensées.

« Asseyez vous ! Je pourrais vous faire nettoyer les cachots de fond en comble, ou nettoyer les chaudrons à l'aide d'une brosse à dent mais il serait plus utile pour vous que je vous fasse travailler vos cours de potion puisque d'après ce que j'ai pu voir sur votre copie vous êtes incapable de le faire seul. Prenez votre livre de potion et travaillez les chapitres sur l'utilisation des plantes aquatiques d'eau douce d'Europe. Au travail ! »

« Bien monsieur. »

Raté.

Poisse.

Misère.

Pour une fois qu'il avait envie de les nettoyer, ces fichus cachots. Il allait juste se coltiner une heure de révisions de potion avec Snape.

Mais pourquoi avait-t-il fait ça ?

Il allait avoir Potter sous les yeux pendant une heure. Une heure à tenter de brider son imagination, à se retenir de sauter sur le gosse pour le prendre sauvagement sur son bureau, ou le prendre tout court, en fonction de l'humeur du moment. Une dernière fois, juste une dernière fois il allait se permettre d'avoir une érection à moins d'un mètre de Potter…

Bientôt, bientôt les fantasmes seraient terminés, sa préparation avançait et il avait trouvé les derniers ingrédients qui lui manquaient. Cette heure se déroula comme il l'avait prévu. Snape avait imaginé Potter dans différentes situations, mais pas seulement érotiques. Il avait imaginé le survivant endormi dans ses bras pendant qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, Harry lui caressant doucement le dos pendant qu'il corrigeait des copies.

Encore son prénom. Severus Snape devait bien se l'avouer, il éprouvait plus que du désir physique pour Potter, il voulait aussi… Non, pas de l'amour, c'était ridicule… Severus n'était pas amoureux, il ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais. Mais pour une fois il voulait quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait se reposer, quelqu'un qui l'écouterait, qui au moins essaierait de découvrir qui il était, un peu de tendresse, oui, juste un peu de tendresse.

**oOoOo**

Harry était hors de lui, une journée de perdue sans rechercher ce que contenait le bocal, et aujourd'hui non plus il ne pourrait pas aller à la bibliothèque. C'est bien la première fois qu'il irait à contre cœur à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Mais il était attrapeur et capitaine, il n'avait pas le choix, et samedi ils avaient un match contre les Serpentards, il était hors de question qu'ils perdent ce match parce qu'ils n'étaient pas assez préparés.

Une fois sous la douche Harry repensa au déroulement de l'entraînement. Il s'était bien passé, il avait mis en place plusieurs tactiques qui surprendraient à coup sûr les Serpentards. Harry était resté un peu sur le terrain pour voler, parce qu'il aimait voler seul et parce qu'il préférait prendre sa douche seul, pour ce qui concernait la vie en communauté, le fait d'être constamment les uns sur les autres dans le dortoir lui suffisait amplement. Harry commençait enfin à se détendre sous l'eau chaude, mais quelque chose le gênait, il n'était pas à l'aise. Il entendit un bruit et sentit une présence dans son dos. Instinctivement il se retourna rapidement mais personne n'était là. Par curiosité il passa la tête hors des douches.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Ron ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les vestiaires. Harry retourna sous l'eau en se disant que c'était sûrement Mimi Geignarde qui se rinçait l'oeil, mais il restait perplexe, il avait bien entendu des bruit, des « clics », comme ceux d'une serrure ou d'une fermeture « en plastique » de sac.

**oOoOo**

Les deux jours qui suivirent entrèrent dans le « Top Ten » des pires jours de la vie de Harry.

Deux jours où il avait partagé son temps entre les cours et ses recherches pour trouver la fameuse herbe à la bibliothèque. Recherches infructueuses. Il avait épluché tous les livres du rayon des plantes et herbes rares, tous. Et rien ne correspondait à ce qu'il avait pu voir dans le bocal de Snape. Harry décida de se consacrer dorénavant à la langue de dragon, il avait déjà suffisamment perdu de temps. Le tournesol attendrait, il en avait plus qu'assez de la section potion. Des jours à lire ce qui concernait les plantes et les herbes, il ne voulait pas se dégoûter en plus des fleurs. Le lendemain soir il irait donc faire un tour dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque.

Harry enfila sa cape d'invisibilité une fois le dortoir endormi. Il avait entendu un soir la bibliothécaire prononcer le mot de passe de la salle interdite. « Silence j'ai dit ! Bande d'ignares ! » Pas très original, mais il résumait parfaitement la personne qui l'avait créé, souriante et aimable. Le nombre de livres concurrençait celui de la section herbes rares de potion, mais Harry avait espoir d'avoir plus de chances.

Espoir modeste certes mais espoir quand même.

(1) Harry chercha les ouvrages concernant des ingrédients illégaux utilisés dans des potions, éventuellement une sorte de dictionnaire. Mais bien sur cela aurait été trop simple de trouver des livres aussi ciblés. Il fallait donc chercher autrement. Et c'était parti pour l'épluchage en règle de tous les livres de potions interdites. Ce qui voulait dire que s'il trouvait une potion utilisant une langue de dragon il n'était pas encore certain que se soit celle que fabriquait Snape. Il fallait qu'il les trouve toutes.

Joie.

RAH ! Mais non, mais… mais pourquoi ?

Mais pourquoi il n'était pas logique ?

Pourquoi ? C'est par là qu'il aurait du commencer, parce que pauvre imbécile il aurait trouvé depuis longtemps cette fichue potion ! Pas besoin de chercher ce qu'étaient ces herbes, il suffisait qu'il trouve une potion mêlant langue de dragon et tournesol. Harry se frappa mentalement pour sa bêtise, non d'ailleurs il se frappa réellement pour sa bêtise, à en avoir mal à la tête. Pour ce que son cerveau lui servait ce n'était pas si grave.

Ne pas se démoraliser, ne pas s'apitoyer sur soi même. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre, il allait la trouver cette potion, ou il ne s'appellerait plus le survivant.

Raté. Encore. Du moins pour ce soir. Il lui restait encore quelques ouvrages à consulter. Mais dans ceux qu'il avait pu ouvrir sans risquer de perdre un bras, voire pire (ce que les livres peuvent être vicieux parfois), pas une seule potion utilisant les langues de dragons. Demain soir il devrait finir de les consulter et trouver le moyen d'ouvrir les récalcitrants.

Après une journée de cours, dont deux heures de potion où les Gryffondors perdirent 50 points, vingt à cause de Neville pour avoir fait exploser sa potion, dix pour Ron pour avoir mangé des chocogrenouilles en classe et vingt pour Harry pour avoir respiré, il enfila de nouveau sa cape d'invisibilité (merci papa) et retour à la bibliothèque. D'ailleurs, en y pensant il y avait passé plus de temps ces derniers jours qu'en six ans de scolarité à Poudlard.

OK. Le sort s'acharnait, Merlin lui en voulait, il était maudit, il faisait un cauchemar, tout ça n'était pas réel.

Mesdames et Messieurs après les escaliers blagueurs voici les livres blagueurs !

Des livres qui changent de place mais où est ce qu'on avait vu ça hein ?

Comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu deviner un truc pareil ?

Et comment allait-il faire maintenant pour trier les livres qu'il avait consulté alors qu'il n'avait pas noté leurs titres ? Hum ?

Harry passa deux heures à faire le tri entre les livres qu'il avait consulté, ceux qu'il n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir et ceux qu'il avait lu. Il attaqua sa soirée de lecture par LE livre.

Le livre vicieux qui attaquait les bijoux de famille.

Pourtant à première vue ce livre n'avait pas l'air dangereux. Une couverture marron en cuir, et des yeux bleu mer aux longs cils. Attirants, presque aguicheurs. Mais lorsque Harry avait voulu l'ouvrir, le regard était devenu agressif, les yeux s'étaient plissés et avaient visé sa virilité, deux rangées de dents étaient alors apparues et le livre avait foncé tout droit vers son but. Harry avait esquivé le coup de dents et s'était retrouvé poursuivi pendant dix minutes entre les rayons de la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce que le livre se fatigue et retourne dans les rayons.

Harry n'avait pas envie de recommencer sa course ce soir. Il décida de tenter de caresser le livre comme Hagrid le leur avait montré pour un de leur manuel de soins aux créatures magiques.

MAUVAISE IDEE !

Le livre avait l'air encore plus en colère et plus hargneux que la veille ! Harry avait vu le coup venir et avait pris deux mètres d'avance sur le livre qui volait derrière lui en faisant claquer sa mâchoire. Harry perdit la moitié de son avance au détour d'un rayon en trébuchant sur la pile « lus et non dangereux » qu'il avait faite. Puis il fonça sur sa gauche et reprit immédiatement à droite après un petit rayon, courut droit devant lui, et ne voyant plus le livre se plaqua sur le coté d'un rayon. Il entendait le livre claquer des dents régulièrement. Il essayait de l'avoir à l'usure. La tension était palpable, Harry était aux aguets, il tentait de calmer sa respiration pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Puis le silence.

Presque plus angoissant que le claquement de mâchoire. Il était attentif au moindre bruit, son sang battait ses tempes, sur lesquelles la sueur coulait. Il fallait qu'il se décide à regarder si le livre s'était réinstallé sur une étagère comme la veille. Il regarda à gauche, rien. Harry tourna la tête vers la droite et se retrouva face à face avec une rangée de quenottes aiguisées. Demi tour toute ! Et c'était reparti ! Harry courait le livre le poursuivait en faisant claquer sa mâchoire. Harry finit par hurler désespérément qu'il était désolé, qu'il voulait que ça s'arrête, pitié ! Il vit le livre stopper net et son regard se faire moins guerrier. Harry s'arrêta, décida de tenter la diplomatie et continua ses lamentables excuses.

« Je suis désolé, je croyais que tu aimerais, je voulais juste t'ouvrir pour faire quelques recherches, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te blesser. » plaida-t-il.

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles le livre semblait se détendre et s'approcha de Harry pour se mettre dans ses mains.

« Je peux t'ouvrir ? Je serais doux, promis, je ne te ferai pas de mal, et j'arrêterai quand tu en auras assez. »

Il avait l'impression de parler à une pucelle effarouchée. Mais cela avait l'air de fonctionner. Le regard du livre se fit curieux pour ensuite redevenir aguicheur. Mais il ne s'ouvrait toujours pas. Harry tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Je peux t'ouvrir alors ? S'il te plait ? »

Une fois encore une rangée de dent apparut mais elle formait un magnifique sourire et le livre s'ouvrit enfin.

Sur la page de garde du livre Harry pouvait lire « Agir illégalement n'empêche aucunement la politesse et la bienséance. » On aurait dit une maxime de Snape ou de Lucius Malefoy. Après toutes ces émotions Harry espérait trouver son bonheur dans ces pages. Mais ce serait oublier sa poisse infaillible.

Ou on a la poisse, ou on ne l'a pas.

Et Harry l'avait.

Il passa une grande partie de la nuit à ouvrir des livres récalcitrants, à les feuilleter pour au final trouver deux potions comprenant des langues de dragon mais pas de tournesol. Ces potions servaient à retirer la parole à ceux qui l'avalait. Seule une autre potion pouvait y remédier. Efficace sur un sorcier ne sachant pas lancer des sorts en silence.

Il avait épluché tous les rayons sans exception. Harry avait perdu une semaine à utiliser la méthode Hermione. Il n'était pas plus avancé et était exténué. Il se retrouva enfin dans son lit à cinq heures du matin et le match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards avait lieu à midi. Mais il devait se réveiller à sept heures pour s'entraîner avec les joueurs de son équipe.

**oOoOo**

Le réveil fut difficile pour Harry, et encore difficile était un euphémisme. Deux heures de sommeil et il devait s'entraîner, puis jouer. Avec ça hors de question de perdre le match contre les Serpentards. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre Malefoy se vanter d'avoir battu le survivant pendant des semaines, ce type était déjà suffisamment puant comme ça.

Bibine donna son coup de sifflet à midi tapant. Harry avait avalé deux guronzan et quatre cafés, mais il semblait que son organisme ne voulait pas les assimiler. Il avait du mal à y voir clair. Très pratique pour repérer le vif d'or. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne voyait pas ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Snape.

Il n'était nulle part dans les tribunes. Harry se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, non en réalité il aurait juste voulu pouvoir vérifier sa théorie selon laquelle ce taré était devant son chaudron à préparer son mauvais coup.

Ce fut la vue de Malefoy fonçant tout droit vers les buts des Gryffondors qui sortit Harry de ses réflexions existentielles et Harry fonça tout droit sur lui.

Harry était côte à côte avec Malefoy. Il voyait le vif d'or, mais avec la fatigue, sa concentration n'étant pas à son maximum il ne vit pas le cognard qui fonçait sur lui. Il l'évita de justesse mais le cognard frappa l'arrière de son balai faisant dévier sa trajectoire. Lorsque Harry récupéra le contrôle et se remit dans le sens de la poursuite, Malefoy tendait déjà le vif d'or au dessus de sa tête, en fixant Harry, un sourire suffisant sur son visage de fouine. Les Serpentards gagnaient 190 à 50.

Dans les vestiaires des Gryffondors l'ambiance était morne et le silence pesant. Les joueurs se regardaient du coin de l'œil sans oser prononcer un mot. Ce fut Ron qui rompit le silence.

« Harry tu sais, c'est pas si grave, on gagnera le match retour. Et… »

« Non Ron s'il te plait pas de compassion, je me sens assez mal comme ça »

« Mais Harry… »

« Non, bon je vais faire un tour, je prendrai ma douche plus tard ».

Harry ne laissa pas le temps à ses camarades de protester. Il était déçu, en colère, et avec la fatigue il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Harry était à deux doigts de faire une crise de nerfs. Après s'être baladé dans le parc en shootant la moindre pierre ou le moindre bout de bois qui osait croiser son chemin, Harry finit par se décider à prendre sa douche et à aller déjeuner.

La table des Gryffondors était mortellement silencieuse et les regards que lui portaient ses camarades trop compatissants à son goût. Bien entendu l'ambiance à la table des Serpentards était toute autre. Les élèves criaient, hurlaient leur joie, et lorsque Harry entra dans la grande salle ils se retournèrent tous vers lui, le regard hautain et un sourire venimeux sur leurs visages, ils l'applaudirent. Non, les Serpentards n'avaient pas la victoire modeste.

« Alors Potter pas trop déçu ? » demanda Draco sur un ton condescendant.

« Ta gueule Malefoy ! »

« Langage Potter ! C'est pas grave tu sais, tu feras peut être mieux la prochaine fois. Mais si ce miracle devait se produire, jusque là, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être nul en tout même au Quidditch ? »

« Malefoy, je te signale que c'est la seule victoire que tu as eu sur moi et crois moi ça ne se reproduira plus. »

« C'est ça Potter ! Tu ne vaux plus rien au Quidditch, on verra ça au match retour, tu seras encore quinze mètres derrière moi lorsque j'aurai attrapé le vif d'or » conclut Draco, la bouche déformée par un rictus nerveux, type roquet.

Harry s'installa sous le regard gêné de ses camarades.

La façon dont il les avait regardés était suffisamment explicite pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne tente de le réconforter comme dans les vestiaires. Harry picorait la nourriture dans son assiette, même Ron ne semblait pas avoir un bon appétit. L'ambiance était à la morosité, à croire qu'ils avaient enterré Dumbledore le matin même.

Harry leva le nez de son assiette pour prendre la température du reste de la salle. Les Serpentards affichaient tous un sourire puant, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles étaient partagés. Certains semblaient heureux de la victoire des verts et argent, les autres attristés par la défaite des rouges et or. A la table des professeurs l'ancienne directrice des Gryffondors et actuellement directrice de Poudlard, j'ai nommé Minerva MacGonagall, semblait déçue, Hagrid boudait dans son coin…

Hu ?

Mais où était le directeur des Serpentards ?

Le fait que Snape n'aie pas été pas au match était une chose, mais qu'il ne soit pas au dîner et encore plus pour fêter la victoire de sa maison en était une autre. Harry ne voulait pas passer pour quelqu'un de paranoïaque, mais là son absence n'augurait rien de bon. Il devait vraiment avoir quelque chose de mieux à faire pour ne pas avoir le plaisir de voir sa maison narguer toute une flopée de Gryffondors.

Harry décida qu'il était temps de retourner aux cachots pour espionner Snape.

**oOoOo**

Le soir venu, Harry ressortit sa cape d'invisibilité. C'est fou ce que ce genre de choses peuvent être utiles.

Arrivé dans les cachots Il eut recours à la même méthode que la semaine précédente et regarda par le trou de la serrure du bureau de Snape.

Il était de nouveau devant son chaudron, entouré de différents bocaux et mélangeait sa mixture. Derrière lui Harry pouvait apercevoir un énorme coffre ouvert, dont dépassait un sac en toile blanche. Il n'arrivait pas à voir ce que contenait ce sac. Le professeur de potion recula lorsque de la fumée s'échappa du chaudron et bouscula le coffre. Avec le choc un bras s'échappa du sac de toile. Sous la surprise, le Gryffondor eut un mouvement de recul, perdit l'équilibre et atterrit sur les fesses.

Le contact de ces dernières et de ses mains sur le sol produisit un bruit de claquement. Harry se releva aussi vite que possible pour regarder de nouveau dans le bureau et ce qu'il vit accéléra encore plus les battements de son cœur. Snape marchait d'un pas rapide en direction de la porte.

Il avait du l'entendre tomber.

Il se releva aussi vite que possible pour se cacher dans une alcôve que formaient les murs en pierre des cachots. Ce fut à cet instant que Snape ouvrit la porte sèchement et observa attentivement le couloir. Au bout de quelques instants il finit par regagner son bureau, le regard suspicieux.

Ouf ! Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que le professeur trébuche sur Harry en sortant de la salle.

Un bras dans le coffre. Un bras. Le bras d'un être humain. Et au bout d'un bras il y a un corps.

Un corps dans le bureau de Snape ! Il fallait qu'il prévienne quelqu'un ! MacGonnagall ! Non pas elle, elle allait encore lui trouver toutes les excuses du monde.

« _Vous comprenez Harry il était obligé de tuer cet homme, il lui avait demandé_… »

Qu'est ce que Snape fabriquait maintenant ? Il voulait faire brûler le corps pour le faire disparaître ? Mais le coffre ? Non ce n'était pas possible ! Il avait fait disparaître le coffre ! Qui allait le croire maintenant si il n'y avait pas de corps à montrer ? Et merde, quel imbécile ! Quel couard ! Il aurait du faire un scandale dès qu'il avait vu le corps, attaquer Snape au risque d'être blessé ou même tué, si ça pouvait arrêter ce fou.

Au lieu de ça il s'était planqué comme un lâche. Il était beau le survivant tiens !

Harry traînait des pieds le long des couloirs le menant à son dortoir. Fatigué, il était fatigué, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Un homme était sûrement mort et il ne trouvait rien de mieux comme idée que d'aller se coucher et de réfléchir demain à une solution pour confondre Snape. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre de toute façon ? Foncer voir la directrice et lui dire que Snape avait tué quelqu'un même si là tout de suite il n'avait pas de preuve ? Et comment lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait dans les cachots sans passer pour un paranoïaque ? C'était peut être se trouver des excuses pour ne pas avoir à reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire, mais c'était ce que Harry pensa lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain, Harry passa sa journée à rattraper son retard dans ses cours. C'était bon pour l'humanité de jouer les espions mais ça n'allait pas l'aider à avoir ses examens. Hermione avait été exécrable, elle ne l'avait pas lâché de la journée, le bombardant d'informations et de questions. Il n'avait eu droit qu'à une demi heure de pause pour déjeuner, et le reste du temps il avait révisé les potions, la DCFM, les soins aux créatures magiques avec application sur les Scroutts à pétard juste pour le fun.

Hermione lui avait épargné la botanique, la métamorphose et l'histoire de la magie en les reportant au week-end suivant.

Ce fut avec un mal de tête digne d'une cuite à la diabolique violette (celle qui fait pousser les cheveux à l'envers) que Harry enfila cette foutu cape d'invisibilité qu'il songeait à se faire greffer et se dirigea ENCORE vers ces maudits cachots.

Ce soir il devait enfin savoir ce que ce connard de Snape foutait avec ces herbes à la c…

Respirer, inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer…

Il fallait qu'il se calme, il commençait à devenir franchement grossier et incohérent. Mais est-ce que c'était de sa faute si tout jouait contre lui et qu'en plus ses amis s'en mêlaient en lui collant la migraine ? Certes, si Harry avait été honnête il aurait reconnu que s'il avait travaillé plus régulièrement il n'aurait pas tout ce retard à rattraper. Mais au diable l'honnêteté des Gryffondors, il avait failli être un Serpentard, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, et Harry s'en rappelait très bien quand cela l'arrangeait.

Quand il regarda à travers la serrure dans les appartements de Snape, il fut surprit de ne pas le trouver seul. Il faisait sombre mais Harry pouvait apercevoir le maître des potions assis dans son canapé avec quelqu'un à cheval sur ses cuisses, les bras autour de sa nuque et la tête enfouie dans son cou. Malgré l'obscurité Harry voyait très bien que ce quelqu'un était un homme…

Un homme !

Snape était gay ?

Merde Snape était gay !

Et il avait un homme sur ses genoux.

D'un coup de poignet il alluma le feu dans la cheminée. Harry pu y voir un peu plus clair. L'inconnu avait l'air plutôt jeune, brun les cheveux mi long mal coiffés, il portait un jean et une chemise blanche. Snape lui caressait les reins du bout des doigts et passait sa main dans ses cheveux cachant encore plus son visage qui était toujours enfoui dans son cou. Ils avaient l'air si détendus tout les deux, si sereins, si ça n'avait pas Snape la scène aurait même pu être tendre.

Le professeur de potion repoussa légèrement l'homme assis sur lui et releva son visage pour le mettre en face du sien. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Non, non mais, non, ça ne pouvait pas…

Le jeune homme…

Non…

C'était…

Lui, enfin un lui, un sosie, non plus qu'un sosie, un double, un clone, un Harry…

Snape caressait son clone. Il embrassait tendrement son front, un sourire aux lèvres.

« _Non lâche moi espèce de vicieux ! Lâche le !_ »

C'était tout simplement écœurant, il se voyait dans les bras de Snape, il avait fait un double de lui pour profiter de son corps ce dégueulasse. Comment osait-il faire ça ?

Après une phase de dégoût Harry commençait à être furieux à l'idée que le professeur de potion abusait de lui, enfin de son corps, pas du sien mais du même corps. Il allait pouvoir crier au scandale et c'en serait fini de Snape .Il vit Snape prendre son double dans ses bras, le soulever et l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire là bas ?

Non il n'avait pas le droit, il n'allait quand même pas ?

Harry en avait la nausée rien que d'y penser. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans cette chambre, non il ne voulait pas savoir, pas les détails, juste ce que Snape voulait de son clone, pourquoi il avait fait CA ? Pour l'humilier, pour satisfaire son sadisme ? Pourtant Snape avait l'air si différent, si tendre ? Non pas tendre plutôt calme, oui, calme. Son visage était détendu, son regard presque bienveillant.

Non c'était un salaud point final !

Mais Harry avait juste vu deux hommes s'enlacer, il n'avait rien vu de sexuel même si leur position pouvait y aboutir, il avait juste vu un baiser sur un front, rien de sexy. Les idées de Harry s'embrouillaient. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça, il devrait dénoncer Snape mais la curiosité commençait à prendre le dessus sur la logique et une idée de vengeance aussi. Avant de le dénoncer il devait savoir pourquoi il avait fabriqué son double, et trouver un moyen pour que Snape regrette son geste, il allait lui faire payer d'avoir en quelque sorte abusé de lui.

**oOoOo**

Coin operated boy

Sitting on the shelf he is just a toy

But I turn him on and he comes to life

Automatic joy

That is what I want

A coin operated boy

C'était si bon, de l'avoir enfin avec lui. Sur lui. Sentir ses cheveux chatouiller son cou, son souffle contre sa peau. De pouvoir l'enlacer, le toucher. Il allait pouvoir oublier Potter, c'était terminé, il avait son Harry, rien qu'à lui, un Harry qui ne le regardait pas comme un pestiféré, qui voulait de lui, qui l'attendrait le soir, qui s'occuperait de lui et qui pourrait l'aimer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Harry était, enfin Harry…

Le double qu'il avait crée était comme il l'avait imaginé. Une peau mate, douce, et d'après le peu qu'il avait goûté jusque là, sucrée. Paradoxalement sa peau était fraîche, elle sentait la neige d'un hiver ensoleillé à la montagne. En le caressant, ou plutôt en le « papouillant » Severus remarqua ses reins cambrés ses hanches étroites, ses longues et fines jambes, ses cheveux particulièrement doux malgré le fait qu'ils soient apparemment indomptables. Il n'avait pas pu détacher ses doigts de ces reins et de cette chevelure pendant des heures et ce fut presque à contre cœur que Severus souleva le garçon pour aller se coucher.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain Harry posait sur Snape un regard haineux, mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, contrairement à son habitude, il avait l'air détendu, pas autant que ce que Harry avait pu voir la veille au soir, mais pour preuve le climat dans la salle de classe était moins électrique, le professeur ne lui distribua pas d'heures de colle et enleva seulement vingt points aux Gryffondors parce que Neville avait fait déborder son chaudron, ce qui était presque logique...

Harry était encore plus perplexe que la veille. Est-ce que Snape s'était suffisamment défoulé sur son double hier soir, violemment ou sexuellement - erk, rien que d'y penser son estomac dansait la samba - ou s'était-il satisfait de la scène que Harry avait vu avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans la chambre ?

Pourquoi Snape avait besoin de son double ?

Il aurait des réponses à ses questions, et ce soir il trouverait peut être un moyen de foutre la honte à Snape au point qu'il déciderait lui-même de démissionner et de se terrer au fond d'une grotte pour le restant de ses jours.

Ce soir là le professeur de potion n'était pas dans la grande salle pour dîner.

Lorsque Harry arriva devant les appartements de Snape il était nerveux. Inquiet à l'idée de voir quelque chose qui lui déplairait. Comme Snape abusant sexuellement de son double, ou de voir que justement il ne le faisait pas. Ce qui impliquait quelque chose d'encore plus dérangeant, Snape ne voudrait pas de lui pour l'humilier mais pour autre chose. Pourquoi, Harry ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Il reprit le poste qu'il avait la veille, à genoux devant la porte, l'œil en face de la serrure les mains contre la porte. En voyant la scène il serra instinctivement les poings pour ne pas hurler.

Made of plastic and elastic

He is rugged and long-lasting

Who could ever ever ask for more

Love without complications galore

Snape était allongé torse nu sur le canapé, le clone de Harry à califourchon sur ses reins. Le double lui massait le dos sensuellement, le massage semblait être des caresses un peu plus appuyées en réalité.

Harry était hors de lui, alors Snape voulait vraiment Harry pour son cul. C'était juste une histoire perverse, qu'il soit à son bon vouloir. Harry vit le professeur se retourner sur le dos et se redresser pour faire face au clone. Il lui enleva son t-shirt.

Le salopard ! Non !

Le clone se laissait faire Snape allait…

Mais que… ?

Snape se retira de sous le double et l'allongea à plat ventre sur le canapé, pour prendre le place qu'il occupait sur ses reins quelques instants auparavant. Il l'observa prendre un peu d'huile dans une fiole posée sur la table basse, frotter ses mains pour la réchauffer et débuter un massage. Il voulait sûrement détendre le pauvre innocent avant de passer aux choses sérieuses avec lui. Harry vit son double se détendre peu à peu, jusqu'à fermer les yeux. Snape finit par arrêter son massage. Le clone s'était endormi. Le professeur le retourna et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Harry vit un sourire de bien être sur le visage serein de son double, qui avait pris une position fœtale dans les bras qui le portaient. Lorsque l'homme ferma la porte de sa chambre, les mains de Harry étaient posées à plat sur la porte.

**oOoOo**

Après avoir passer la nuit à se retourner dans son lit Harry n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui s'était passé.

En fait il ne comprenait plus rien.

Se pourrait-il que Snape ait de bonnes intentions envers son double et que tout ce qu'il voulait de lui soit sa présence ?

Il ne lui faisait pas récurer les cachots ni lui demandait de lui masser les pieds en tenue de soubrette. Il échangeait des gestes tendres avec lui.

De la tendresse, c'était ce que Harry avait vu. Mais peut être qu'avant ça il s'était passé autre chose. Peut être que dans la chambre le maître des potions avait réveillé le clone pour autre chose qu'un simple massage. Harry décida d'arriver devant les appartements de Snape avant ce dernier ce soir afin de savoir ce que son clone faisait en l'attendant et ce que les deux hommes faisaient toute la soirée. Il dirait à ses amis qu'il voulait s'isoler dans la salle sur demande pour travailler. Même si Hermione était préfète en chef elle laissait encore quelques libertés à Harry.

Vers dix sept heures Harry retrouva son double assis dans le canapé, les jambes serrées et les mains posées sur ses genoux, le regard baissé. Il ne faisait rien. Il attendait sagement Snape.

C'était de l'esclavagisme !

Il attendait le retour de son maître. Snape avait fait de son double un petit soumis. Un masochiste ! Quelle horreur !

Le bruit de pas rapides martelant le sol des cachots arrêta Harry dans ses réflexions et la production d'images de lui recevant la fessée de la part de Snape. Il se faufila dans l'alcôve à proximité des appartements du professeur et le vit arriver à vive allure avant de s'engouffrer chez lui. Harry se précipita pour observer les retrouvailles entre le maître et son soumis.

Many shapes and weights to choose from

I will never leave my bedroom

I will never cry at night again

Wrap my arms around him end pretend

Le clone se leva automatiquement à l'arrivée du professeur. Ce dernier alla le prendre dans ses bras. Le double mit ses bras autour du cou de Severus et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

« Bonsoir » dit Snape sans se détacher du jeune homme.

« Bonsoir, la journée n'a pas été trop difficile ? » demanda le clone.

« Non ça a été. Et la tienne ? »

« Bien, mais tu m'a manqué. J'ai préparé le repas de ce soir, j'espère que ça te plaira. »

Où étaient les coups de fouet et les insultes ? Les deux hommes n'avaient qu'une conversation civilisée. Snape respecterait-il vraiment son double ?

« Il est encore un peu tôt pour dîner et j'ai quelques copies à corriger, mais je suis sûr que se sera délicieux. »

« Je vais te faire un thé. »

« Je veux bien, merci. »

Merci ? Snape connaissait ce mot ? Il pouvait se soucier du bien être d'un être humain et il savait dire merci. Décidément Harry allait de surprise en surprise.

Pendant que le professeur s'installait à son bureau pour travailler, le clone se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine pour préparer le thé. Il n'était apparemment pas doué de magie, tout sorcier l'aurait simplement invoqué plutôt que de risquer de s'ébouillanter avec l'eau.

Quand il eu fini sa préparation il déposa la tasse fumante à côté de Severus et se posta derrière lui. Il commença à lui caresser les cheveux, le front, les tempes. Le professeur ferma les yeux et arrêta son travail de correction. Le jeune homme finit par lui caresser la nuque et les clavicules, Snape en soupira de bonheur. Ce dernier attrapa la main du double et l'attira vers lui pour l'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux et enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il prit une grande inspiration et débuta les mêmes caresses, du bout de ses doigts sur ses reins et dans ses cheveux, que la première que Harry les avait surpris. Après de longues minutes de ce doux traitement Snape le fit descendre de ses genoux.

« Je ne pourrai pas travailler ce soir. Si tu as faim, autant manger. »

« D'accord, je vais faire réchauffer le dîner. »

Harry vit le clone se diriger vers la cuisine.

Snape alla mettre la table, assiettes, couverts, verres et des pétales de roses éparpillées sur la nappe.

Pétales de roses?

Oulala encore les fleurs.

Aïe, l'image de Snape humant le parfum des tournesols lui revenait en tête.

Le clone revint avec un plat en fonte fumant. Un osso-buco. Hum. Harry commençait à avoir faim lui aussi mais hors de question de laisser les deux hommes. Le clone repartit une nouvelle fois dans la cuisine pour ramener un plat de riz et une carafe de vin rouge. Ils prirent place à table et commencèrent leur repas.

« C'est très bon »

« Merci, je sais que c'est ton plat préféré, et la table est très belle. »

Un compliment de la part de Snape ? De plus en plus perturbant.

Ce que Harry pouvait avoir faim, l'odeur du plat arrivait désormais jusqu'à lui, faisant gronder son estomac.

Le repas se passa en silence, et lorsqu'ils eurent fini Snape débarrassa magiquement la table.

« Je vais lire un peu sur le canapé, si je ne corrige pas mes copies il faut au moins que je prépare le cours de demain. »

« Je suis désolé, je t'ai empêché de travailler. »

« Ne sois pas désolé. Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie et mes élèves pourront attendre un jour de plus avant de voir le résultat pitoyable de leurs devoirs. »

Ah ça, ça ressemblait beaucoup plus eu Snape que Harry connaissait !

Severus s'installa à un bout du canapé, le clone le suivit et s'allongea sur le coté la tête posée sur ses cuisses. Du bout des doigts il caressait le genou du professeur. Severus, lui, caressait d'une main ses cheveux et tenait son livre de l'autre.

Harry resta une heure à les observer. Comme la veille son double finit par s'endormir et Snape par le porter jusqu'à la chambre. Quand Harry retourna se coucher il songea que ce soir il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois au moyen de se venger de lui.

**oOoOo**

Harry reporta l'entraînement de Quidditch du mardi soir au vendredi soir pour pouvoir espionner Snape à sa guise.

Le mardi soir et les deux soirs suivants, le même manège se répéta. Après ses cours Harry fonçait tout droit aux cachots et observait les deux hommes. Snape travaillait, ils dînaient et finissaient allongé sur le canapé. Le clone s'endormait et le professeur le portait dans la chambre.

Des gestes tendres, des mots doux susurrés, des caresses légères, des regards attentionnés. C'était ce que Harry avait pu voir durant ces trois jours.

Le vendredi Harry dut aller à l'entraînement de Quidditch, il ne pouvait pas le reporter une fois de plus.

Durant l'entraînement il ne fit que penser aux deux hommes. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient mangé ce soir ? Ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ? Est-ce que Snape faisait un massage à son double ? Est-ce que ce dernier lui caressait la nuque ? Harry était sur les nerfs et l'entraînement s'éternisa.

Et lorsque ce fut enfin terminé, le temps de prendre une douche rapidement et de dîner avec ses camarades pour la première fois cette semaine et Harry couru vers les cachots.

Quand il arriva à la porte des appartements du professeur il se retint de pousser un hurlement. Les deux hommes n'étaient déjà plus là.

Harry fulminait, il n'avait pas pu les voir. Peut être que Snape avait fini par craquer et abuser du clone. Non il devait arrêter de se voiler la face, Snape ne lui faisait rien de mal. Le report de l'entraînement, sa nervosité de ce soir, le fait qu'il ne pense plus à se venger, en réalité il aimait juste voir Snape s'occuper de lui, le prendre dans ses bras, lui caresser les cheveux.

Lui, enfin lui, le clone, c'est ça le clone.

S'il devait être totalement honnête avec lui-même il devait s'avouer que les observer lui manquait, non pas parce que sa curiosité était satisfaite dans ces moments là, mais parce qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait, il aimait voir quelqu'un s'occuper de lui, peut être pas en particulier Snape. Mais une chose était sûre, il aurait voulu être à la place de son double.

**oOoOo**

Cette nuit là Harry avait mal dormi. S'être avoué qu'il aurait aimé être son clone l'avait tout de même un peu travaillé, beaucoup même. Il n'avait aucun problème avec le fait qu'il s'imaginait être avec un homme. Son homosexualité n'était pas une découverte. Il le savait déjà depuis longtemps. Ses histoires avec Cho et Ginny n'avaient pas abouti à plus que quelques baisers maladroits. En revanche, il avait apprécié beaucoup plus jouer au docteur avec Colin. Ils n'avaient jamais fait plus que de se masturber mutuellement où se faire quelques fellations, mais Harry pouvait en conclure qu'il préférait les hommes, et de loin.

Là, ce qui le gênait, c'était de vouloir que SNAPE s'occupe de lui. D'ailleurs il se demandait encore si ce qu'il enviait à son clone était de la tendresse de la part d'un homme ou de Snape en particulier.

Car Snape restait Snape.

Le professeur le plus exécrable qui fut.

Un Mangemort, celui qui lui menait la vie impossible depuis presque sept ans.

Même si Harry avait découvert une autre facette de lui, plus humaine, la situation restait ridicule, Snape le prenait comme souffre douleur dans la journée mais avait fabriqué un clone pour se faire « une vie » avec lui. Snape était juste un vieux type qui avait fabriqué le double d'un adolescent pour satisfaire son manque d'affection, Freud aurait sûrement trouvé les mots justes pour qualifier son attitude.

Harry n'avait toujours pas de réponses à ses questions mais peut être que ce soir il les aurait. Parce que bien entendu il comptait retourner aux cachots prendre sa dose de douceur, dès que Hermione estimerait qu'il avait assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui.

Coin operated boy

All the other real ones that I destroy

Cannot old a candle to my new boy

And i'll never let him go

And i'll never be alone

And i'll never let him go

And i'll never be alone, go

And i'll never be alone, go

And i'll never be alone, go

And i'll never be alone, go

And i'll never be alone

Not with my coin operated boy

Harry retrouva Snape et son clone dans leur position préférée. Le jeune homme à cheval sur les cuisses du professeur, son visage dans son cou, ses bras autour de sa nuque et ceux de Snape lui caressant lentement le dos.

Mais ce soir-là, tout ne se passa pas comme d'habitude. Le clone caressait la nuque de Severus, il releva la tête, le regarda intensément et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le professeur parut surpris. Mais sûrement pas autant que Harry. Son clone avait embrassé Snape. Il avait délibérément réclamé un baiser.

Son double se pencha de nouveau sur le professeur et reprit doucement ses lèvres. Il déposa des baisers légers le long de sa mâchoire pour finir dans son cou. Snape gémit.

« Harry… » soupira Snape.

« Shhh, j'en ai envie » répondit le jeune homme tout en continuant ses baisers et ses caresses sur la nuque de Snape.

« Tu es sûr ? », la voix de Snape était plus rauque.

« Laisse toi faire. »

Le clone reprit les lèvres de Severus et les mordilla. Ce dernier les entrouvrit, laissant la langue du jeune homme se faufiler et chercher la sienne. Le baiser était tendre et excitant à la fois. Snape appuya un peu plus ses caresses sur le dos du double qui se rapprocha du corps de l'homme, collant leurs torses l'un à l'autre. Severus faufila ses mains sous le t-shirt du jeune homme pour enfin avoir le loisir de toucher un peu plus de sa peau. Le jeune homme retira ses doigts de la nuque de Severus, ce qui déclencha un grognement de frustration. Le clone enleva son t-shirt, dévoilant un torse imberbe, halé et finement ciselé. Snape contempla quelques instants cette chair offerte avant d'attirer brusquement le clone en l'attrapant par la nuque pour l'embrasser plus violemment que les fois précédentes.

Son amant déboutonna sa chemise et en écarta les pans. Les veines bleues de Severus ressortaient sur sa peau blanche. Son torse était bien fait, plus musclé que celui du jeune homme mais sans l'être trop. Le clone stoppa le baiser pour embrasser les clavicules de son aîné, pour ensuite remplacer ses lèvres par une langue gourmande. Il descendit lentement vers ses tétons et en prit un entre ses lèvres, le titillant, le léchant pendant que Severus gémissait tout en caressant ses cheveux. L'homme agrippa doucement la nuque du clone pour coller une nouvelle fois ses lèvres aux siennes. D'un seul coup le professeur passa ses mains sous les fesses du jeune homme, le souleva et tout en continuant de l'embrasser, l'emmena dans la chambre.

Enfin ! Snape avait fini par dévoiler ses véritables intentions. Profiter du corps de Harry !

Ce salopard ne voulait rien d'autre que du sexe !

Il avait bien mené son jeu. Sous couvert de tendresse il avait manipulé le clone pour qu'il réclame lui-même du sexe. Harry était hors de lui ! Voir cet homme le toucher, ses lèvres prendre les siennes…

C'était écœurant.

Harry s'était fait avoir lui aussi. Avec les soi-disant bonnes intentions de Snape, il en avait oublié sa vengeance. Mais c'était terminé, il avait ouvert les yeux sur la véritable nature de cet homme. Et il allait se venger.

Mais ce qui mettait le plus Harry hors de lui et qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer, c'était l'érection qui tendait son pantalon.

**oOoOo**

Le dimanche Harry passa sa journée et sa soirée à travailler avec Hermione et Ron. Enfin Hermione travaillait, Ron mangeait son quatrième dessert et Harry tournait les pages de ses livres. Parce qu'il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à travailler. Harry pensait à la scène qu'il avait vue la veille. Son double avait eu envie de Snape.

Il l'avait embrassé, caressé et cela avait été écoeurant de le voir faire. Et Snape qui gémissait, qui le caressait, dont les joues s'étaient empourprées quand le clone avait pris un de ses tétons entre ses dents.

C'était… argh !

Merde... Harry avait de nouveau une érection.

Il rapprocha sa chaise de la table pour cacher la bosse qui déformait son pantalon en dessous. Non il n'était pas excité. Enfin si. Mais sûrement pas de voir Snape le toucher. C'étaient ses hormones d'adolescent qui lui jouaient un tour. Il était autant excité par Snape que par les fleurs dont il avait rêvé l'autre soir. Non juste ces fichues hormones qui le travaillaient. Maintenant le plus dur allait être de sortir de la salle commune et de foncer prendre une douche froide sans que personne ne remarque rien.

« Je vais prendre une douche, je suis fatigué, je veux me coucher tôt. »

« Si tu penses que tu as suffisamment travaillé. »lui répondit Hermione d'un ton accusateur.

« Ca ira pour aujourd'hui. » dit sèchement Harry.

Il se leva rapidement et se détourna encore plus vite pour foncer à l'étage.

Une fois sous la douche glacée Harry essaya de se calmer. Mais l'eau froide ne suffisait pas à maîtriser ses hormones. En désespoir de cause Harry empoigna sa virilité et commença à se masturber violement sans prendre son temps. Quand il se déversa enfin, il retint un cri et s'écroula sur les carreaux froids de la douche.

Il avait pensé à ce qui avait pu se passer dans la chambre de Snape...

Et c'est en imaginant le maître des potions lui prendre sa virginité, comme il avait dû prendre celle de son clone, que Harry avait joui.

Pas ça. Non pas ça.

Tout mais pas ça…

Harry se retenait de pleurer. De rage, de frustration, de honte. Il ne savait pas trop. Il commençait à frissonner de froid. Il sortit de la douche, et après s'être rapidement essuyé et habillé il avala une des potions de sommeil que Pomfresh lui avait laissé pour les nuits où les cauchemars avec le Lord l'empêchaient de dormir.

Ce fut les yeux humides et les poings serrés que Harry s'endormit.

**oOoOo**

Lorsque le maître des potions arriva dans sa classe et s'installa à son bureau il paraissait fatigué mais calme. Il fit le tour des élèves présents et son regard s'arrêta quelques instants sur Harry.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend à ce gosse ? Il me regarde comme si j'étais le diable en personne. Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire encore pour mériter ça ?

« _Peu importe, mon Harry ne me regarde pas comme ça. Et hier soir, oh, hier soir… C'était tellement, il était tellement… Sensuel. Oui, merlin, ce que c'était bon_. »

Severus avait rêvé de ce moment tellement de fois. Harry dans ses bras, ses mains et ses lèvres partout. Le voir s'offrir à lui…

Alors voir Potter jouer les coléreux n'allait pas lui gâcher ce moment.

« Prenez vos chaudrons et préparez une potion anti-grippe. Et essayez de la réussir, c'est une potion enseignée aux quatrièmes années. » ordonna-t-il aussi sèchement qu'à l'accoutumée.

Les élèves préparèrent leurs ingrédients. Les Gryffondors reprenant la liste de Hermione et les Serpentards celle de Draco.

Harry était d'une humeur exécrable. Il comptait le faire payer à Snape. Ce soir il n'aurait pas l'occasion de toucher à son clone. Il serait en retenue avec lui.

« Qui peut me dire quels sont les trois principaux ingrédients d'une crème pour soigner les démangeaisons provoquées par une plante urticante ? »

La moitié des élèves de la classe avaient levés la main. Harry était resté le nez plongé dans sa potion.

« Potter ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

« Ce n'est pas juste. Vous m'interrogez alors que la moitié de la classe lève le doigt pour vous répondre. Vous ne cherchez qu'à retirer des points à Gryffondor ! »

Les élèves regardaient Harry comme un OVNI, se demandant ce qui pouvait lui prendre. Il allait ruiner la bonne humeur du professeur. Trente points, ce n'était pas si grave, c'était toujours trois fois moins que les jours précédents.

« Potter ça suffit, vingt points de plus pour parler sur ce ton à un professeur ! »

« Mais bien sûr, évidemment môssieur. »

« Très bien ! Vous l'aurez voulu. Deux heures de colle pour vous ce soir et un devoir sur les crèmes anti-urticaire à rédiger pour demain. Vous irez voir Rusard après dîner. Maintenant au travail ! »

Harry était bouche bée.

Ses camarades le regardaient d'un air ahuri. Hermione avait même l'air de lui en vouloir. Mais Harry ne le remarqua pas. Il pensait surtout qu'il avait été assez bête pour ne pas anticiper le fait que pour rester avec son double Snape allait confier sa garde à Rusard. Ce soir, Snape allait sûrement faire l'amour avec le clone et il ne pouvait plus rien faire contre.

En réalité, ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas que les deux hommes couchent ensemble.

Il voulait être là.

Les voir.

Sa curiosité était peut être malsaine. Mais il en avait besoin. Il voulait être sûr de vouloir Snape comme il l'avait voulu la veille sous la douche.

Le lendemain, Harry était d'une humeur exécrable.

Deux soirs de suite sans, comment dire ? Sa dose de Snape et lui, satisfaire sa curiosité, sa dose de tendresse, de sexe ? Il passa sa journée à ruminer, à être le plus désagréable possible avec quiconque tentait de l'approcher pour avoir la paix. Il avait de nouveau reporté l'entraînement de Quidditch au vendredi soir. Il ne risquerait pas de passer une journée de plus sans les voir. Il se rendait bien compte de l'effet que cela avait sur son comportement.

Entre son comportement de la veille en cours de potion, le fait qu'il leur avait déjà bloqué plusieurs vendredi soir, et son humeur de chien aujourd'hui, la nouvelle n'avait pas été accueillie avec enthousiasme par ses coéquipiers. Harry avait du promettre que cela ne se reproduirait plus au risque de voir son « autorité » sur les joueurs disparaître, du moins s'il en avait jamais eu une.

This bridge was written to make you feel smittener

With my sad picture of girl getting bitterer

Can you extract me from my plastic fantasy

I didn't think so but I'm still convinceable

Will you persist even after I bet you

A billion dollars that I'll never love you

And will you persist even after I kiss you

Goodbye for the last time

Will you keep on trying

To prove it

I'm dying

To loose it

I'm losing

My confidence

I want it

I want to

I want you

I want a

Coin operated boy

And if I had a star to wish on

For my life I can't imagine

Any flesh and blood could be his match

I can even take him in the bath

Quand Harry arriva aux appartements de Snape, les deux hommes étaient sur le canapé, à demi dévêtus.

Snape était à cheval sur les cuisses du clone, passant sa langue dans son cou. Il traça un chemin le long de sa clavicule pour finir sur un téton dressé. La respiration du double s'accéléra. Snape continua son chemin jusqu'au nombril rond et doux et mima l'acte sexuel avec sa langue.

Le jeune homme haletait et son corps se tordait de plaisir. Tout en continuant sa douce torture le professeur enleva les derniers remparts à sa nudité. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et lui écarta les jambes délicatement avant de plonger entre elles. Il happa la hampe dressée du jeune homme qui poussa un cri et agrippa les cheveux de son aîné. Snape prenait son temps pour lui faire perdre la tête. Lorsqu'il sentit que le jeune homme ne tiendrait plus longtemps Snape accéléra les mouvements de sa bouche et de sa langue sur son sexe. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, le clone se cambra et se déversa dans la bouche de son amant. Il retomba sur le canapé, les yeux clos, les joues rougies par l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir, sa respiration encore haletante. Snape remonta au niveau de son visage et l'embrassa. Le jeune homme mis ses bras autour de son cou, enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, l'homme le souleva et l'emmena dans la chambre.

Harry était à genoux devant la porte. Son pantalon était baissé et sa main posée sur son sexe. Il s'était donné du plaisir en regardant les deux hommes et même si ça n'avait jamais été si bon il était honteux d'avoir aimé voir Snape lui faire une fellation.

Severus n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ce qui se passait avec Harry était tout ce qu'il attendait. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait beau avoir le corps de Harry, sa voix, ses yeux. Il n'était pas Harry. Le corps qu'il possédait tous les soirs n'était pas celui du jeune homme. Severus se sentait pitoyable. Il avait fabriqué un clone pour avoir quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais. Mais il se sentait si bien avec lui. Il le comblait. Pas seulement sexuellement. Ils passaient du temps ensemble, des moments si calmes, si tendres. Sans lui il se sentirait encore plus mal.

Mais le gosse lui manquait. Plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il désirait de la tendresse de sa part, comme le clone lui en donnait. Mais il aimait aussi ses sarcasmes, ses cris, le voir courir dans les couloirs de l'école quand il était en retard, ses tenues débraillées, même les regards suspicieux qu'il posait sur lui.

Ce qu'il vivait avec le clone était merveilleux, mais n'avait rien de réel. Severus se sentait bien avec le clone, mais il ne l'aimait pas.

Non, Severus aimait Harry.

La première fois qu'il devait ressentir ça, devait être pour quelqu'un qui ne lui rendrait jamais.

Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même façon. Harry se rendait aux appartements de Snape. Les deux hommes débutaient les préliminaires sur le canapé et partaient dans la chambre.

A part le vendredi soir, où il avait entraînement de Quidditch, Harry regardait les deux hommes, se masturbait et partait se coucher.

Plus les jours avançaient et plus il avait envie d'être à la place de son clone et de recevoir les caresses de Snape. Malgré ce qu'il aurait pu croire l'homme était beau. Pas comme les magasines de mode bien-pensant voyaient la beauté. Mais il était bien fait, musclé, sa peau laiteuse donnait envie de la toucher, et ses yeux d'onyx étaient hypnotiques lorsqu'il prenait du plaisir.

Samedi après midi pendant que la moitié de l'école était à la sortie à Pré au lard Harry se rendit en courant aux cachots. Lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant la serrure de la porte et posa ses mains contre cette dernière son corps bascula en avant et il se retrouva affalé sur le carrelage du salon. Quand il releva la tête il se retrouva face à face avec son clone qui le regardait avec de grands yeux effrayés. Le clone attrapa le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main pour le lancer sur Harry. Lorsque ce dernier vit la théière en fonte voler vers lui il eu juste le temps de l'esquiver. Harry pris sa baguette en main menaçant le clone de s'en servir.

« Arrête ça ! »

Mais son double ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Il prit cette fois ci la tasse de thé sur la table basse et jeta l'objet en direction de Harry qui ne put que l'éviter. Il ne voulait pas se servir de sa baguette, le clone était désarmé et après tout, Harry comprenait sa peur, le clone ne savait pas qui il était.

« Arrête je te dit je ne te veut pas de mal ! »

Le clone s'était réfugié accroupi derrière le canapé.

« Qui…Qui es-tu ? » demanda t'il d'une voix tremblante.

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter. »

« Non JE suis Harry Potter ! Alors qui es-tu et pourquoi me ressemble-tu tant ? »

« Je ne te ressemble pas c'est toi qui me ressembles. »

« Non, je… non ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je ne te veux pas de mal, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste vous observer toi et Snape. »

« Severus ? »

« Oui, Severus. »

« Qui est-il pour toi ? »

« C'est mon professeur. »

« Alors c'est toi. » Le clone s'était relevé en disant ces mots.

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est toi dont il m'a parlé. Tu es celui qui le rend fou. Celui que je remplace. »

« Snape t'a dit que tu étais un clone ? »

« Non. Il m'a juste dit qu'il m'avait crée pour oublier quelqu'un. Pas que j'avais été fait à son image. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est ma raison d'être. Je suis fait pour ça. Alors tu nous espionnais moi et Severus. Tu es au courant depuis combien de temps ? »

Après avoir proposé au clone de s'asseoir tous les deux, Harry raconta le déroulement de ces dernières semaines. Son double lui avoua que Severus Snape ne l'avait pas oublié pour autant. Il pensait qu'il valait mieux pour eux deux que Harry ait une conversation avec Snape. Harry était d'accord. Le professeur se déciderait peut être à lui avouer qu'il le voulait. Et Harry voulait connaître la sensation d'être dans ses bras.

Et il avait un plan pour que son souhait se réalise.

**oOoOo**

Sur le chemin du retour de Pré au Lard, Severus Snape se dit qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Il allait arrêter cette histoire avec le clone. Ca ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Malgré sa sortie de la veille avec lui dans les jardins de Poudlard pour changer d'atmosphère, il n'avait pas retrouvé ce qu'il ressentait en présence du gamin. Le fait qu'ils aient dû sortir de nuit et être attentifs au moindre bruit pour ne pas se faire prendre n'avait pas du aider. Mais là n'était pas la question.

Le maître des potions désirait Harry. Pas un semblant de Harry. Mais que faire avec le clone ? Il n'avait pas d'existence propre. Severus ne pouvait pas le renvoyer de chez lui. Comment s'en sortirait-il ? Et les sorciers le reconnaîtraient. Il se frappait mentalement. Lui, le pragmatique professeur de potion n'avait pas songé à la possibilité que son histoire avec le clone tournerait court et qu'il faudrait bien trouver un moyen de le « renvoyer d'où il venait ». Quel imbécile il faisait. Il était ridicule. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça.

En entrant dans ses appartements il vit Harry qui comme tout les soirs l'attendait, assis sur le canapé, le dos droit, les mains sur ses genoux.

« Bonsoir Harry. »

« Bonsoir Severus » dit il avec un sourire.

Severus s'avança vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Le jeune homme alla s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, mit ses bras autour de sa nuque et plongea la tête dans son cou.

Severus soupira. Ce que c'était doux d'être avec lui. Comment lui dire qu'il fallait arrêter ça ?

« Harry je dois te parler. »

« SHHH. »

Snape voulut continuer son discours mais fut coupé par un baiser.

Ses lèvres étaient si chaudes, si douces. Cette bouche qui lui caressait habilement les lèvres allait lui faire perdre la tête une fois de plus.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ce baiser était différent des autres.

Un peu hésitant, tremblant. Severus se détacha et regarda son amant dans les yeux. Ce regard, il le découvrait, il l'avait vu pourtant tant de fois… Cette lumière dans ces yeux… Un regard excité et effrayé à la fois.

Ce n'était pas…

Severus comprit.

Il se leva brusquement, poussant le jeune homme à terre, qui manqua de peu de se cogner la tête contre la table basse.

Coin operated boy

He may not be real

Experienced with girls

But I know he feels

Like a boy should feel

Isn't that the point

That is why I want a

Coin operated boy

« Potter ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ! Sortez d'ici immédiatement ! »

« Vous ne vous attendiez pas à me voir ? Enfin, pas exactement moi ? »

Il était fichu. Potter avait tout découvert. Comment ce satané gosse avait su pour le clone ? Et où était t'il ? Potter allait le faire virer, c'était certain. Mais avant il allait jouer avec lui, sinon pourquoi cette comédie.

« Potter apparemment vous savez tout. Alors ne jouez pas avec moi. Ne soyez pas cruel. Sortez d'ici. Allez voir la directrice, faites moi renvoyer. Vous avez gagné Potter. » La voix de Snape était basse, lasse.

« Je… Non. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je voulais juste… Je voulais. »

« Vous vouliez quoi Potter ? M'humilier ? C'est fait. Le simple fait de savoir que vous avez pu voir ce qui se passait ici… Parce que vous nous avez vu n'est ce pas ? Vous n'auriez pas pu agir comme lui si ça n'était pas le cas ? »

« Oui je vous ai vu. Je vous ai observé toutes ces semaines. Je ne veux pas vous humilier, je veux juste que vous agissiez avec moi comme vous l'avez fait avec le clone. »

Pendant qu'il parlait Harry se rapprochait du maître des potions.

« Je veux que vous me preniez dans vos bras, je veux que vous m'embrassiez. »

« Arrêtez Potter, vous ne savez pas ce que vous dîtes. »

« Si, je sais ce que je dit. Je sais aussi ce que je fais. »

Sur ces paroles il s'approcha de Snape, agrippa sa robe et l'embrassa. Severus le repoussa en le tenant par le col de sa chemise.

« Potter ça suffit ! »

« Non ! Pourquoi est ce que vous me repoussez ? Ca n'avait pas l'air de vous gêner toutes ces semaines ! Vous ne le repoussiez pas lui ! Il se trompait. Vous n'en avez rien à faire de moi! Vous vouliez juste un bon petit garçon obéissant ! » Harry avait les larmes aux yeux.

De rage, de désespoir.

Snape le rejetait, Harry ne pourrait pas avoir ce qu'avait eu son clone.

« C'est faux ! Je ne cherchais pas ça ! »

« Alors quoi ! Qu'est ce que vous vouliez ? Pourquoi avez-vous fabriquez ce clone ! Pourquoi ! »

Les deux hommes hurlaient à pleins poumons.

« Je…je… »

« Vous quoi ! Dîtes moi pourquoi vous voulez de lui mais pas de moi ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça. Je vous veux vous. A tel point que j'en crève à petit feu. Mais ce n'est pas possible, vous êtes mon élève, vous ne voulez pas de moi. Vous voulez juste satisfaire votre curiosité. Vous mettre à la place de votre clone juste un moment. Et puisque je ne peux pas être plus ridicule je vais vous le dire Potter. Je vous aime, je ne veux pas seulement une partie de jambe en l'air avec vous, je veux plus. Et vous ne voulez pas me le donner, ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, et je ne le mérite pas. »

La voix de Snape était de nouveau basse. Il avait lâché Harry et ses bras tombaient le long de son corps. Le maître des potions était fatigué.

Fatigué de tout ça.

Malheureux.

Il pourrait profiter des désirs de Harry sans se poser de question. Mais il devait être raisonnable. Le gosse ne voulait pas réellement de lui. Et Severus serait malheureux quand il s'en rendrait compte et qu'il le laisserait.

« Ne me dîtes pas ce que je veux ou non ! Ne décidez pas à ma place de ce qui est bien pour moi. Je sais que je veux être dans vos bras, vous sentir contre moi. Je ne veux pas juste une partie de jambe en l'air. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être amoureux de vous. Je sais juste que je veux être avec vous. »

« Je ne peux pas. Vous finirez par ne plus vouloir de moi. Je ne supporterais pas, je ne veux pas souffrir. Non, c'est au dessus de mes forces. » Dit Snape d'une voix basse, la tête baissée et le regard dans le vague.

« Alors comme ça vous ne tentez rien. Plutôt ne rien faire, ne pas prendre de risques ? Qu'est ce qui vous dit que ce n'est pas moi qui pourrais en souffrir ? Que je ne souffre pas déjà que vous me rejetiez ! Vous êtes un lâche ! » Harry criait toujours.

Il était en colère, vraiment. Snape ne leur laissait aucune chance.

Severus entendait Harry crier. Il se surprenait à aimer ça. C'est aussi ce qu'il voulait chez lui. Un Harry entier, impulsif, colérique…

Comment ça ? Il souffrait ? Se pourrait-il que le gosse veuille vraiment de lui ? Severus releva la tête et ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de Harry le troubla. Il pouvait lire dans ces yeux comme dans un livre, l'expression était vraie pour le gosse. Il y voyait de la colère, de l'impatience, de la tristesse mais de l'espoir aussi. Tout ces sentiments mélangés dans un regard.

Severus décida de se laisser aller. Il voulait voir encore plus dans ces yeux verts.

Le maître des potions s'avança vers Harry, l'attrapa de nouveau par le col de sa chemise mais cette fois-ci non pas pour le rejeter mais pour l'embrasser. Un baiser passionné, impatient, libérateur de tous ces mois de frustration. Harry, bien que surpris, répondit au baiser de son professeur. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrant pour laisser passer une langue qui vint jouer avec la sienne.

Harry enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux. Il comprit pourquoi le clone privilégiait cette position. Malgré ce qu'il aurait pu croire les cheveux de Snape étaient doux, presque autant que de la soie. Harry se dit qu'il pourrait passer des heures les mains plongées dans cette chevelure.

Severus se détacha. Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le professeur y vit ce qu'il voulait y voir depuis longtemps. Les yeux verts brillaient d'attente et d'excitation. Harry paraissait confiant. C'était ce que Severus voulait pour continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Lorsque les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent en un sourire timide, Severus le souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Harry était nerveux, excité mais nerveux. Il avait envie de Snape mais il n'était jamais allé jusque là avec un homme. Snape le déposa sur le lit. Harry observa la chambre quelques instants. Le lit à baldaquin sur lequel il était assis était paré de draps rouge sang. La chambre était chaleureuse, rouge orangé, des meubles en bois, des étagères en fer forgé, des tentures de couleurs chaude accrochées au mur. Une ambiance bien éloignée du froid et distant maître des potions.

Pendant sa contemplation Harry se mordait les lèvres. Bien que Severus trouvât cela plus qu'excitant il comprit la nervosité du gamin.

« Potter… vous… ? »

« Harry et tu. »

« Harry », Severus était heureux de pouvoir enfin appeler son Harry par son prénom. « Harry, tu as déjà été avec un homme ? »

« Oui, enfin pas jusque…Je n'ai pas… » Harry était gêné. Il avait peur d'être ridicule face à un homme qui avait de l'expérience.

« Si tu n'es pas capable d'en parler c'est peut être aussi parce que tu n'es pas prêt à ça. »

« Si ! » répondit Harry avec précipitation. Ce qui fit sourire Severus. « Ne vous moquez pas ! Je suis peut être nerveux mais j'ai envie de vous. »

« Alors dit moi si tu as déjà couché avec un homme. »

« Non. »

« Tu es sur de vouloir perdre ta virginité maintenant et avec moi ? »

« Certain. »

« Bien, alors arrête moi à tout moment si ça na va pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal. »

« Je sais. »

Severus n'en revenait pas. Le gosse allait lui donner sa première nuit. Il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour ça.

Severus se baissa, retira les chaussures et les chaussettes de Harry et le releva. Il l'embrassa furtivement avant de commencer à retirer sa chemise. La respiration de Harry était saccadée. Une fois l'étoffe à terre il caressa le torse de Harry du bout des doigts, passant sur les tétons dressés, les abdominaux à peine dessinés et termina sa course en passant ses pouces dans le creux de son aine.

Harry se cambra sous la caresse et poussa un petit gémissement. Severus s'attaqua ensuite à son pantalon. La virilité de Harry tendait son boxer noir. Severus l'admira quelques instants avant que le jeune homme ne trouve la situation fort peu équilibrée, lui presque nu et l'homme dont il avait envie couvert de vêtements encombrants. Harry entreprit de déshabiller son professeur, avec précipitation et les mains tremblantes. Severus lui attrapa les mains.

« Du calme, nous avons tout notre temps. »

« Je, je veux vous voir nu. »

« Laisse moi faire. Et pas de vous ni de professeur, s'il te plaît. »

Le maître des potions enleva lui-même ses vêtements un à un, sous le regard gourmand du gryffondor. Harry rougit quand il se rendit compte qu'il fixait le sexe tendu de son amant. Le sourire sur les lèvres de Snape qui s'en était rendu compte lui fit perdre la tête. Il lui donnait encore plus envie de lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rapprocha de lui pour prendre ses lèvres.

Les deux hommes s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, caressaient le moindre centimètre de peau qu'ils pouvaient atteindre, augmentant leurs désirs à chaque attouchement. Harry rompit le baiser pour faire courir sa langue le long du cou de son professeur. Sa langue explora les clavicules, le torse, les tétons, les muscles abdominaux, le nombril, pour finir sur l'aine.

Cette langue brûlait la peau de Severus, si douce, si chaude. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle atteignit son aine et gémit lorsqu'elle lécha son sexe sur toute la longueur.

« Harry, tu n'est pas obligé. » Sa voix était rauque et tremblante.

En entendant ces mots, Harry eut encore plus envie de le faire. Severus poussa un cri quand il engloutit son sexe sans prévenir. Il plongea ses mains dans les cheveux en bataille du jeune homme se retenant de bouger les hanches pour ne pas blesser sa gorge. Severus haletait, gémissait, ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter. C'était si bon d'être dans cet antre chaud les mains caressant ces cheveux si doux. Au bord de la jouissance, il arrêta Harry en le repoussant doucement.

Ce dernier le regarda d'un air inquiet.

« Lève toi. Tout va bien, j'ai juste envie de m'occuper un peu de toi maintenant. »

Il allongea Harry sur le lit. Comme le jeune homme quelques minutes plus tôt il explora son torse à l'aide de sa langue mais aussi de ses mains. Ces dernières semblaient être partout à la fois. Severus entreprit de découvrir les points sensibles de son élève, se fiant à ses gémissements et ses soupirs. Il explora son cou et la peau tendre derrière l'oreille, Severus le respirait, il sentait si bon, une odeur sucrée comme sa peau. Il descendit vers les tétons qu'il léchait suça et mordilla, le nombril avec lequel il joua un moment, tournant autour, passant à l'intérieur en mimant l'acte.

Harry gémit.

Le maître des potions caressa la virilité d'Harry à travers son boxer. Il regarda Harry, attendant son accord pour retirer le vêtement. Accord qu'Harry lui donna rapidement d'un mouvement de tête. Il gémit un peu plus fort que les fois précédentes lorsque la main de Severus revint à la place qu'elle avait quittée quelques instants plus tôt. Severus arrêta la tâche qu'il avait entreprise pour écarter les cuisses du gryffondor avec douceur.

Il s'installa entre ses jambes et titilla le gland de son élève du bout de la langue récupérant les premières gouttes de plaisir. Harry cria sous la caresse. Severus exacerba le désir du jeune homme, passant sa langue sur la peau salée de sueur de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, de son aine, léchant son sexe, caressant ses bourses, revenant taquiner le gland. C'est lorsque Harry grogna de frustration qu'il se décida à le prendre entièrement. Harry poussa un cri, se cambra et attrapa les cheveux de son amant. Severus prenait son temps pour lui faire perdre la tête.

Harry bougeait la tête de droite à gauche, soupirait, gémissait et caressait la nuque de Severus. Les cris et la caresse prodiguée par Harry le faisaient gémir ; les vibrations provoquées excitaient encore plus le jeune homme qui finit par jouir dans la bouche de son amant au bout de quelques minutes. Severus ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de reprendre son souffle et le retourna sur le ventre.

La langue du maître des potions passa sur la colonne vertébrale de Harry avant de disparaître. Harry sentit ses deux globes de chairs être délicatement écartés et le souffle chaud de son amant prés de son intimité. Harry poussa un hurlement lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau cette langue à un endroit auquel il n'aurait jamais songé. Sa respiration se coupa, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi bon. Severus s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps que Harry reprenne son souffle. Lorsque le jeune homme écarta les jambes et releva son bassin l'homme accéda à sa demande silencieuse.

La langue de Severus taquinait sans cesse l'entrée inviolée, passait lentement dessus, entrait et sortait. Le sexe de Harry fut rapidement à nouveau dressé. Les cris qu'il poussait étaient ce que Severus avait entendu de plus excitant au monde. A genoux sur ses coudes, les fesses surélevées, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux à demi clos brillants d'excitation, le jeune homme était la vivante incarnation de la luxure.

La langue arrêta de le torturer. Et quand un doigt lubrifié entra en lui, Harry se crispa.

« Shh. Détend toi. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Tu peux m'arrêter quand tu le désires. Tourne la tête, regarde moi. »

Harry tourna la tête et Severus commença à faire bouger lentement son doigt en lui. Le visage de Harry se détendit peu à peu, et lorsque le maître des potions jugea qu'il l'était suffisamment il ajouta un deuxième doigt. Les sourcils du jeune homme étaient de nouveau froncés. Severus bougea lentement ses doigts en cercle en faisait de légers mouvements de ciseaux. Lorsqu'il atteignit la prostate de Harry, celui-ci eut le souffle coupé.

Severus frappa ce point sensible de nouveau et le jeune homme poussa un râle de plaisir. Le professeur ajouta un troisième doigt, Harry serra la mâchoire à nouveau mais se détendit rapidement quand les doigts atteignirent encore sa prostate Il finit par venir à la rencontre de ces doigts qui lui donnaient tant de plaisir.

Severus estima alors qu'il était prêt et retira ses doigts arrachant une fois de plus un grognement à Harry. Il le fit se retourner, plaça un coussin sous son bassin et ses jambes sur ses épaules puis présenta son gland gorgé de sang à l'entrée de l'intimité du jeune gryffondor.

« Viens maintenant, s'il te plaît. Prends moi, prends moi. » supplia. Harry.

Severus commença à s'enfoncer doucement en lui. Harry avait mal. C'était beaucoup plus gros que des doigts.

Mais c'était si bon.

Il le voulait tellement.

Il avait besoin de le sentir en lui. Severus s'arrêta en voyant la douleur sur son visage.

« Continue, ne t'arrête pas. »

Severus accéda à sa demande et s'enfonça d'une seule mais lente poussée. Une fois entièrement en lui il s'arrêta pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence.

Harry se sentait déchiré en deux. Mais rapidement le plaisir prit le pas sur la douleur et il voulut plus. Il amorça le premier coup de hanche, qui le fit gémir, c'était presque trop bon pour être réel.

Severus allait et venait lentement en lui pour ne pas le blesser, il était si étroit, si chaud. La vue du jeune homme, ses cheveux collés à son front en sueur, la pellicule de sueur sur cette peau si douce, ses yeux mi clos, ses joues rougies de plaisir, ses gémissement, ses soupirs, ses lèvres entrouvertes, Severus n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau.

Harry enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant, le changement de position permettant à celui-ci de toucher encore ce point sensible en lui. Un frisson le traversa, dévastateur. Sous l'effet du plaisir Harry attrapa les fesses de Severus réclamant qu'il aille plus vite et plus fort.

A ce moment la pièce ne fut plus que râles et cris de plaisir. Les mains glissaient sur les peaux moites. Severus embrassait chaque centimètre de peau maintenant à la fois sucrée et salée qu'il pouvait atteindre. Harry griffait la peau douce sous ses ongles. Les corps en sueur claquaient l'un contre l'autre, des corps qui sentaient le sexe.

« Harry c'est si bon. Si tu savais… Harry »

Quand Severus caressa le membre de Harry au même rythme que ses coups de hanches le jeune homme répéta son prénom comme une litanie sans fin.

« Severus, Severus, continue, ne t'arrête pas, encore s'il te plaît, plus. Severus, Severus… »

Severus savait enfin qu'il n'y avait rien de plus excitant que d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche de Harry, lui qui avait toujours trouvé ce mot laid, l'entendait magnifique.

Il accéléra encore plus ses mouvements de hanche et ceux sur le sexe de son amant. Harry plaquait ses hanches contre celles de Severus, voulant toujours le sentir encore plus, encore plus loin. Les deux hommes ne se quittaient pas du regard. Yeux verts brûlants contre onyx consumé de passion.

Après quelques poussées plus fortes que les autres Harry jouit dans la main de son amant en poussant un hurlement rauque, et Severus, sentant ses muscles se contracter se libéra en lui dans un cri.

Severus se retira lentement du corps encore moite de Harry, se nettoya brièvement ainsi que son amant et s'allongea sur le dos à ses cotés. Le jeune homme se rapprocha de lui et plaça sa tête sur son épaule, son bras sur son torse et sa jambe entre ses cuisses. Les deux hommes se câlinèrent le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

« Maintenant, est ce que tu peut m'expliquer deux ou trois petites choses ? »

« Hum lesquelles ? »

« Comment tu as fabriqué mon clone. Et ce que tu faisais avec une langue de dragon. »

« La curiosité d'un gryffondor dépasse l'entendement. On vient de faire l'amour et toi tout ce que tu trouve à faire, c'est me demander comment j'ai fait ça ? Tu pourrais plutôt me dire des mots doux, les gryffondors ne sont ils pas censé être fleur bleue ? »

Severus jouait l'homme vexé, sa voix ne cachait pas son amusement.

Tout en caressant les cheveux de Harry pendant que celui-ci passait le bout de ses doigts sur son ventre, Severus lui expliqua comment il avait fabriqué le clone.

« Très bien. Alors la langue de dragon est utilisée pour rendre muet un adversaire, j'ai détournée son utilisation pour donner le don de la parole au clone. »

« Et les tournesols ? »

« Pour la chaleur. La vie. »

« Les herbes qu'il y avait dans un bocal, le jour où tu as mis ces ingrédients. »

« Pas des herbes, des tiges. Hachées. De simples tiges d'œillet. Symbolique aussi de la vie, ou plutôt de la mort. »

« Des œillets ? Mais alors pourquoi les avoir acheté dans une boutique d'ingrédients rares ? »

« Mr Potter. Ce bocal je l'avais déjà en entrant dans la boutique. Quand on veut jouer aux espions il faut avoir un minimum de sens de l'observation. » Severus souriait.

« Ah ah, très drôle, hilarant. »

Severus rit franchement en voyant le gryffondor vexé.

« Au lieu de te moquer, dis moi comment tu as fait le corps. »

« J'ai juste fait une sculpture à laquelle j'ai donnée vie. J'ai pris des photos de toi, hum, sous la douche et j'ai fait une sculpture à partir d'elles. »

« Oh ! Mais alors c'est toi le voyeur des douches, je ne suis pas fou il y avait bien quelqu'un ! Espèce de vicieux ! » s'exclama Harry sur un ton outré.

« Ne fait pas ta mijaurée, j'ai vu bien plus de toi ce soir. »

Harry rougit, Severus l'embrassa. Il devait apprendre à rougir sur commande. Apparemment cela avait de l'effet sur lui.

« Et le clone ? Qu'est ce que tu vas en faire maintenant ? »

« Rien. Comme je t'ai eu toi il n'a plus lieu d'exister. Il ne doit déjà plus être là. Je l'ai conçu de cette manière.»

Harry s'était relevé d'un coup.

« Mais c'est monstrueux ! Tu lui donnes vie et maintenant tu le tues ! »

« Non Harry ne le prend pas comme ça. C'était son but. Même si il avait l'air bien vivant il n'était rien d'autre qu'une sorte de machine. »

« Il avait pourtant l'air d'avoir des sentiments. »

« Des sentiments commandés eux aussi, factices. Il n'avait rien de vraiment réel. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Certains ne t'en fait pas. »

Harry reprit la position qu'il avait, fermant doucement les yeux. Il bailla et poussa un soupir.

« Tu es fatigué ? »

« Hum. »

« La fougue des gryffondors. »

« Le sarcasme des serpentards. »

Severus rit encore une fois. Harry aimait ce son. Et il se promit à lui-même de le provoquer le plus souvent possible.

« Tu ne regrettes pas ce qui vient de se passer ? » Cette fois ci c'était Severus qui avait besoin de réponses.

« Non, pas une seconde. C'était bon. Très bon même. J'aurais juste aimé que ça ne s'arrête jamais. »

« Tu veux qu'on continue de se voir ? » Severus était déçu en quelque sorte. Harry voulait le revoir pour du sexe. Certes, c'était plutôt flatteur, mais Severus avait besoin d'entendre autre chose.

« Oui. Je n'ai pas seulement aimé le plaisir que tu m'as donné. Je veux aussi qu'on se voie en dehors d'un lit. Je veux discuter avec toi comme nous sommes en train de le faire. Je veux te connaître mieux. Savoir ce qui te fait rire, ce que tu aimes. »

« Déjà, j'aime quand tu es dans mes bras et que je sens ton souffle dans mon cou. » Les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent et il déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de Severus.

« Ca aussi j'aime. »

Harry releva la tête et vit un sourire sur le visage de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent brièvement et Harry reposa sa tête sur son torse.

With a pretty coin operated voice

Saying that he loves me

That he's thinking of me

Straight and to the point

That is why I want

A coin operated boy

Severus pensait qu'il était heureux. Dans cette chambre, dans ce lit avec Harry à moitié endormi dans ses bras.

Après quelques minutes de silence Snape caressait toujours les cheveux de Harry et lui chuchota :

« Je t'aime. »

Harry serra un peu plus le torse de Severus. Peu importait que Harry ne lui ait pas répondu ce soir. Il voulait le revoir, être avec lui, c'était déjà plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer. Tout ce qu'il vivait était réel. Et peut être qu'un jour Harry le lui dirait.

FIN

Merci de m'avoir lu. Je ne suis pas contre les reviews, alors si vous n'êtes pas contre en écrire c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Mici !


End file.
